Three-Cat-Spam's Nightmare
The is a Module Combination for an armor. Function This passive module combination causes the three-category-spamming enemy (if he or she hits you) to be incurred FULL (before the 19.6.0, 75%) of from his or her weapons' damage if successfully hit. If the three category spammer is killed after he tries doing three cat spam on you, then the three category spammer will be incurred self-destruction penalty, so as the three-category spammer will be killed as if he committed suicide (however, the last weapon being used in three cat spam can still be seen right before the suicide log), hence aggro'ing him or her. (as evidenced from the kill log located on the northwestern part of the screen. However, the self-destruction penalty induced by this module combination deducts 25% points from the three category spammer, instead of his score being deducted by 50 points, and that the three-cat spammer will not be rewarded a +1 kill count even if he or she successfully killed you while you have this armor module combination on. If the three cat spammer manages to survive the self-damage caused by this module combination, his rocket-jumping action will only lead to self-kill (regardless of health and armor), which can result to the same special self-destruction penalty. You can tell that he commits suicide if the skull appears next to his or her username) Chat format (as shown on the right): Required Combination Magic Shield + Voodoo Doll + Repair Kit Attribute(s) = If the three-category spammer manages to hit the user, then the entire weapon damage (depending on the three-category spammer's held weapon) will be sent back to him, either insta-killing or heavily incapacitating him of his HP and armor. Trivia *As its name suggests, it is an only module combination (for armor) that counters three-category spammers. *The console line as a result of this module combination uses the self-kill console line. *It is useless in Knife Party and Block Crash mode, since these maps allow only one specific weapon type. However, it is useful in Sniper Forts, in case someone three category spams using the Pixel Gun and his or her sniper weapon repeatedly. *The self-destruction penalty inflicted by this module combination is unique from the standard self-destruction penalty (it is not your regular self-kill penalty), since an additional 25% decrease of points will be imposed on the three category spammer that tries to kill you with three-cat-spam. *With the three category spamming being an epidemic in Pixel Gun 3D despite the developers' efforts to hamper such a detrimental (or you may call "noobish" depending on your own perspective) tactic, the developers have decided that it is time as of 19.6.0 Special Forces update, meaning that this armor module combination will mean instant death (resulting to self-destruction penalty) (depending on the three cat spammer's weapon) to those who managed to hit the module combination user who are three-category spamming. Furthermore, if the three category spammer was killed trying to kill the module combination user, he will be incurred 25% points loss and no +1 kill count as a result. Category:Modules System Category:Module Combinations Category:Armor Module Combinations